


Wink

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Justice (Undertale), Wounded, cursing, friends being friends, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: What exactly happened when Undyne lost her eye?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot! This one is about how Undyne lost her eye, and what happened next.  
> I looked up some things, hoping that I'm close to what actually happened. It's based on canon.

The fifth human had fallen down, and it hurt four monsters. Fortunately, the monsters survived, but unfortunately, the human did, too.

Yellow. That was the first thing Undyne noticed when she saw their SOUL. Yellow meant Justice, and Undyne knew that. Fair battle, Undyne thought. But, the human looked afraid, instead. It was scared, of Undyne.

The wind was howling as they faced each other. 

Clenching their gun with one hand, their other hand holding the cowboy hat in place, they looked at the Head of the Royal Guard, Undyne. She was holding a spear in her armored hand, ready to attack the human. She had killed a human before, and brought the SOUL to Asgore. That was when she was promoted from Royal Guard to the Head of the Royal Guard. Never had there been a better, more loyal and braver Guard than Undyne. The function as Head of the Royal Guard was designed specifically for her. And her fellow Guards weren't jealous, no, they were, are,  _proud_ of her. Not was she the toughest girl in the team and was she the first Royal Guard that managed to kill a human, but she also learned everything from the  _king himself._ She was only two months in the Guards when the fourth human fell, and she was the first Guard that managed to kill a human and bring the SOUL to king Asgore. 

Undyne opened her mouth to speak, but right then, the human aimed at her and shot, not even hesitating. Undyne dodged it just in time.

"Oh, you--," But before she could finish her sentence, they shot again. It went right through her helmet, and she screamed, her spear disappearing as she fell to her knees, hands fumbling with her helmet. The human ran past Undyne, the empty gun still in one of their shaking hands. They looked back once more at the wounded Guard, who had thrown away her helmet, her hands covering her left eye, blood running down her palms and arms. The human then ran away, regret and guilt filling them.

Undyne's vision became blurry, blood running down her elbows, dripping in a puddle on the ground, and then everything went black.

* * *

Undyne woke up to a white ceiling and bright lights. Her head hurt, and she felt dizzy. The left side of her face was bandaged.  
  
_What happened?_  Undyne thought to herself. She saw vague images of a human, and a gun... A gun... Her eye.. 

A wave of fear and shock went through her, and she reached up with a hand to touch the left side of her face, when a voice stopped her. 

"S-stop! Don't t-touch it!" 

Undyne looked at the doorway, seeing Alphys hurrying to her side. She never looked more miserable and worried than this.

"Alphys? What happened..?" Undyne asked, her voice rough and deep. Alphys frowned more. 

"A-a human shot you. They m-made it to MTT resort... There, their SOUL was taken from them...." Alphys explained.  
  
"What happened to my face?" She asked, and Alphys bit her lip, hard.  

"Th-they shot you, Undyne.. Y-you lost your left eye... They n-nearly h-hit your b-br-brain... You-you almost d-died..." Her voice choked up, and she covered her face, tears rolling down her cheeks. Undyne frowned. 

"Alphys..." Undyne began, but she cut herself off. Instead, she sat up and carefully wrapped her arms around the shorter monster, who clung to her tight in reply. She trembled so hard that they both shook a bit. Alphys sobbed with her whole body, crying tears that hurt Undyne so deeply. She rubbed her back and whispered soothing words, hoping to calm her friend down, as well as trying to stop herself from crying, too.

When Alphys had calmed down a bit, she sniffled and pulled away from the hug -though she did so reluctantly, it had to be said-, reaching under her glasses to rub her eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry..." She apologised needlessy. Undyne shook her head. 

"Don't apologize. I completely understand it. If something like this would happen to you I'd lose it, too, Alphys." Undyne smilesd a little. "Don't worry about it..." Undyne assured her, and Alphys nodded, reaching into a pocket of her labcoat with one hand. 

"I h-have something f-for you," Alphys said, taking something black out of her pocket. It was an eyepatch. And it was neat! It was in a kind of pirate-like style.

Undyne's good eye widened, her mouth slightly open.

"S-since you lost your eye, I, u-uhm... I got you a-an eyepatch..." Alphys stuttered, handing it to Undyne, who looked at it like it was a winning lottery.  

"Alphys!" Undyne's head snapped up, and Alphys tensed up, thinking she did something wrong, but only until she saw Undyne's wide grin and her bright eye. "It's fucking awesome!! How did you... Where did you find it?" She asked. Alphys let out a relieved sigh. 

"I made it, f-for you." Alphys admitted, and Undyne's grin got wider. 

"You're so damn awesome! Oh my God! Thanks!" Alphys smiled, glad that Undyne liked it. 

"N-no problem," Alphys said, smiling. 

"Could, uhm, could you help me? With the bandages and the eyepatch?" Undyne asked, and Alphys nodded. She stepped a bit closer, handing Undyne a little mirror to look at it herself, too, and began to very carefully take off Undyne's bandages. Undyne was a bit shocked when she saw her empty eyesocket, but Alphys didn't even flinch, and Undyne loved her for that, and so many other things too.

Undyne's left eyesocket was black and some scales around it were grey. It looked... empty... There was no other word to describe it.

"I-it looks like it's healing a bit..." Alphys admitted. Undyne looked at her with her good eye. 

"Yeah? It does?" Undyne asked. Alphys nodded.

"Yep... A-are you sure you want m-me to put it on by you?" Undyne nodded. 

"Yeah, I trust you with it, so go ahead. I mean, if you're comfortable with it." Alphys nodded. 

"Yes, I am, don't worry. I-I'm going to put it on, now, okay?" Undyne nodded. 

Alphys then very carefully adjusted the eyepatch on Undyne, and it both fit perfectly  _and_ looked awesome on her, and Undyne grinned wide. 

"Thanks," Undyne said, and Alphys smiled and shook her head. 

"It's okay," Alphys assured. "So, do you like it?" She asked. Undyne nodded and gave a toothy smile. 

"I  _love_ it, Alphys! Thanks again!" Undyne took her in a hug, and Alphys giggled and hugged her back.

"I'm never taking it off!" Undyne said, grinning widely. 

"W-well, when you sleep, shower or swim you have to, actually." Alphys said.

"Alright, but any other moment than that, I'm  _never_ taking it off!" Undyne declared, and Alphys giggled and nodded.

* * *

Undyne was told to take a break from her work, at least one week, but she didn't want to. Only when king Asgore told her to did she listen. She spent most of the time cooking with Papyrus and watching Anime with Alphys, training on her training dummy and playing piano. Sometimes she'd jog through Waterfalls, still keeping an eye out, just to be sure everything was safe. And after a long week, Undyne was finally able to go back to work.

And she was glad about that. Most of the Guards thought that she'd have a traumatic experience by it, but she hadn't. Because she was determined to keep going. 

They'd have to try a little harder than  _that!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment with your opinion about it, tips or other things!


End file.
